


Все псы попадают в рай

by hali



Series: ...на повороте дней вижу я все ясней... [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hali/pseuds/hali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение саги о ремонте по RUP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все псы попадают в рай

**ANALYSIS**

**Stakeholders aka Заинтересованные лица:**

**Имя** | **Описание** | **Способы связи** | **Цели**  
---|---|---|---  
Хисаги Шухей | Лейтенант 9го отряда | Адская бабочка; канцелярия 9го отряда; спросить у Киры Изуру | Укрепить свои позиции в личной жизни Киры Изуру  
Кира Изуру | Лейтенант 3го отряда | Адская бабочка; канцелярия 3го отряда; спросить у Хисаги Шухея |  Отдохнуть  
Кира Рэй | Бабушка Киры Изуру | Приглашение или прошение об аудиенции, оставить в почтовом ящике у ворот поместья Кира | Починить поместье, пристроить внука  
Поместье Кира | Родовое поместье Кира |  Связь невозможна | Поправить здоровье, пристроить наследника  
Ичимару Гин | Капитан 3го отряда | Лучше не связываться | Цели неясны. Перенесено в раздел рисков  
  
**Business background aka Описание ситуации:**  
Идет вторая неделя совместного отпуска лейтенантов 3его и 9го отрядов. Все заинтересованные лица, за исключением Ичимару Гина, собраны вместе. Хисаги Шухей и Кира Изуру отремонтировали пол на одной из веранд Поместья, что было замечено бабушкой Изуру и самим Поместьем.

 **Problem Statement aka основная цель проекта:**  
Укрепить отношения Киры Изуру и Хисаги Шухея официальным их признанием семьей Киры.

**DESIGN**

**Ограничения:**  
1\. Кира Рэй не идет на переговоры, пока не будет решен вопрос о ремонте.  
2\. Временное ограничение: все проблемы должны быть решены за оставшуюся неделю.  
3\. Заинтересованные лица не склонны к выполнению четких указаний, кроме как от вышестоящих лиц.

 **Предлагаемое решение:**  
Добиться одобрения Рэй-сан и Поместьем кандидатуры Хисаги Шухея в качестве личной жизни Киры Изуру. Их расположение Хисаги должен завоевать, показав готовность к сотрудничеству в вопросе о ремонте.  
Данное решение не нацелено на удовлетворение потребностей Киры Изуру и Ичимару Гина - они остаются вне проекта (out of scope).

 **Риски:**  
1\. Бледная тень Ичимару Гина на горизонте.  
2\. Возможное неодобрение Хисаги со стороны Рэй-сан.

 **Основной сценарий:**  
1\. Кира Рэй инициирует переговоры с Хисаги Шухеем, намекая на желательность продолжения ремонта.  
2\. Хисаги Шухей планирует и выполняет часть работ по ремонту Поместья.  
3\. Кира Рэй и Поместье, довольные результатом работы, одобряют кандидатуру Хисаги и просят его позаботиться о Кире Изуру.

 **Альтернативные сценарии:**  
1\. Хисаги Шухей отказывается выполнять ремонт. Реализуется риск (2) - неодобрение Рэй-сан. Вероятен провал задачи.  
2\. Хисаги Шухей терпит неудачу с организацией ремонта Поместья. Вероятен провал задачи.  
3\. Реализуется риск (1) - появляется Ичимару Гин. Последствия неизвестны. Исход задачи неизвестен.

**IMPLEMENTATION**

**Реализация сценариев:**  
 _ **1\. Кира Рэй инициирует переговоры с Хисаги Шухеем, намекая на желательность продолжения ремонта.**_  
\- И что это было?  
Хисаги проводил недоуменным взглядом слугу, который только что сообщил, что госпожа, де, желает видеть гостя молодого господина у себя через полчаса, и вопросительно посмотрел на Киру, ожидая объяснений. Тот только плечами пожал в ответ:  
\- Понятия не имею. Бабушка редко принимает гостей… не нравится мне это. Переоденься - в таком виде лучше не появляться. Я с тобой.  
Ровно через полчаса друзья стучали в нужную дверь. Внутрь, однако, допущен был лишь Хисаги: Киру вежливо, но недвусмысленно, выставили вон... Хисаги занервничал. Не то, что бы он боялся чего-то, но эта строгая пожилая дама, величественно восседающая напротив него, заставляла его чувствовать себя совершенно неуместным - как если бы большой лохматый уличный пес забрался в птичью клетку… и к тому же, бабушка была единственной семьей Киры, что бы там сам Кира про это ни думал, а между двух огней ставить друга Шухей не собирался.  
\- Как продвигается ваш отдых, Хисаги-сан? Все ли хорошо? Надеюсь, мой внук не слишком вас утомляет?  
\- Нет, что вы… все хорошо. Кира… то есть, ваш внук отлично справляется.  
\- Вот как...  
Женщина улыбнулась. Хисаги поежился - почудилось ему в этой улыбке что-то знакомое…  
\- Между прочим, Хисаги-сан, я еще не поблагодарила вас за починку пола. Извините, что вы оказались в это вовлечены. Я напомню Изуру о том, как следует принимать гостей.  
\- Нет! То есть… я сам этого хотел. Мне было совсем нетрудно, поэтому…  
Хисаги сбился и замолчал, потому что хозяйка дома опять улыбнулась - и на этот раз Шухей понял, кого она ему напоминает. Она ничем не была похожа на капитана третьего отряда - эта невысокая сухонькая старушка - но в улыбках ее было примерно столько же смысла, сколько и у последнего. Сейчас эта улыбка сообщала Хисаги, что он во что-то влип.  
\- Как это мило с вашей стороны. Мой непутевый внук без вас наверняка не справился бы. Могу я попросить вас об одной услуге, Хисаги-сан? Разумеется, если вас это не затруднит…  
Хисаги сглотнул и выдавил из себя предполагающееся:  
\- К-конечно…  
Не то, что бы его ответ что-то менял.  
\- Я бы не посмела просить об этом, но раз починка пола доставила вам только радость… поместье Кира, как вы заметили, давно уже не в лучшем состоянии. Ему требуется ремонт, но кто же будет этим заниматься? Мой внук почти не бывает дома и далек от хозяйства, а я, слабая женщина, в этом совершенно не разбираюсь.  
Она снова улыбнулась, будто извиняясь за этот досадный факт. Хисаги вспомнил кучу пометок, сделанных слабой женской рукой на плане поместья, но благоразумно промолчал.  
\- Я была бы вам очень благодарна, если бы вы взяли на себя труд приглядеть за этой небольшой проблемой. Тогда вы стали бы желанным гостем в этом доме. Мы понимаем друг друга, Хисаги-сан?

 _ **…альтернативный сценарий 1: Хисаги Шухей отказывается выполнять ремонт. Реализуется риск (2) - неодобрение Рэй-сан. Вероятен провал задачи.**_  
 _\- …Мы понимаем друг друга, Хисаги-сан?_  
\- Боюсь, мы с Кирой… то есть, с вашим внуком, невольно ввели вас в заблуждение. У меня не хватит знаний и времени, чтобы справиться с ремонтом такого масштаба. Но я могу помочь вам подобрать подходящего специалиста...  
\- Благодарю за предложение, Хисаги-сан, но думаю, в этом нет нужды. Извините, что потревожила ваш отдых. Не смею более отрывать вас от него. Если вас не затруднит, передайте моему внуку, чтоб он зашел ко мне.  
Женщина перевела взгляд на окно, показывая этим, что аудиенция завершена. Шухей, чувствуя себя еще более неуютно, чем десять минут назад, поклонился и вышел из комнаты, чуть не наткнувшись за дверью на Киру. Тот встревожено посмотрел на него, потом на дверь, а затем взял за рукав и молча утащил за собой в сад - Шухей и сказать ничего не успел.  
\- Ну? О чем вы разговаривали?  
\- Ты не поверишь… о ремонте.  
\- Что? В смысле?  
\- Твоя бабушка хотела, чтоб я отремонтировал ваше поместье… я ей ответил, что не осилю такое объемное дело. Предложил ей помочь подобрать ремонтника, но она отказалась, и велела передать, чтоб ты зашел.  
\- Постой минутку. Бабушка попросила тебя о чем-то?  
\- Ну, можно и так сказать.  
\- Она попросила - и ты ей отказал? Ох, Шухей... ты понимаешь хоть, что натворил?  
\- А что мне оставалось?! Ты видел объем работы? Это нереально сделать за неделю. Она не оставила мне выбора, Изуру… теперь она меня выгонит, да?  
Шухей обреченно посмотрел на любовника, будто это Кире было решать, как поступит его бабушка. Тот вздохнул:  
\- Скорее всего… только знаешь, что? Это и мой дом тоже, и ты - мой гость, а я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Не хотелось бы вступать в конфликт, но решать мне… Ты сказал, она велела зайти?  
\- Да… Изуру… слушай, не ссорься из-за меня с бабушкой… если надо, я уйду. Оно не стоит того, чтоб вы ругались. Она ведь твоя семья.  
\- Ну… ты тоже в некотором роде моя семья, семпай. Подожди меня здесь, пожалуйста…  
Кира бледно улыбнулся и направился обратно к дому, оставив несколько ошарашенного и неуместно счастливого Шухея за спиной.  
Неизвестно, как происходил разговор, но вернулся Кира лишь три часа спустя, измотанный и явно расстроенный. На вопросительный взгляд коротко ответил, что все в порядке, и Шухей может остаться, после чего ушел в свою комнату, попросив некоторое время его не трогать.  
А Шухей… он за эти три часа много чего передумал. Он провожает Киру взглядом и направляется в уже знакомую комнату.  
Решительный стук, ровное усталое "войдите"… он и входит, и останавливается перед старшей Кира, которая никак не выражает своих эмоций по поводу его вторжения. Все тот же усталый ровный голос:  
\- Что-то случилось, Хисаги-сан? Вам следовало бы сейчас праздновать: из-за вас мой внук прекословил мне.  
\- Кира-сан, выслушайте меня пожалуйста… вы думаете, должно быть, что мне - безродному невоспитанному вояке - нечего делать рядом с вашим внуком. Может быть, вы правы… я сам иногда удивляюсь тому, как все вышло. Только знаете, он мне очень дорог. Больше сорока лет его знаю, и только крепче привязываюсь. И не отдам никому возможность быть с ним. Понимаете? Даже если вы против, все равно не отступлюсь. Вы можете выгнать меня отсюда, но над отрядами Готея вы не властны.  
Старая женщина поджала губы и задрала подбородок, так что при маленьком своем росте будто бы сверху вниз посмотрела на рослого лейтенанта. А тот вдруг опустился на колени, прижался лбом к циновке и продолжил, не давая ей ответить.  
\- Пожалуйста, не мешайте нам, Кира-сан. Не заставляйте Изуру выбирать…  
\- Изуру, значит…  
Хисаги выпрямился и ответил, глядя собеседнице в глаза:  
\- Да, Изуру.  
\- Сговорились, стало быть… что, мой внук попросил вас добить упрямую старуху?  
\- Вы плохо знаете своего внука. Если вы не против, я не хочу, чтоб он узнал об этом разговоре.  
\- Да что же это такое творится… мальчишки, а указываете мне, что делать! Ладно вы, но Изуру… он же получил надлежащее воспитание, и всегда - всегда! - был послушным мальчиком. Что вы сделали с моим внуком в этом вашем Готее?!  
Начав тихо, будто себе под нос, под конец она почти кричала, а Шухей наклонил голову и слушал, не пытаясь возражать. Но стоило лишь затихнуть последнему слогу, как он продолжил:  
\- Простите нас. Пожалуйста, разрешите нам быть вместе.  
\- Наглый мальчишка!  
\- Пожалуйста, Кира-сан, - упрямо повторил Шухей. Он и сам не вполне понимал, что и зачем делает, но то, что Кира за него - за них - боролся, не давало уйти. Если это было важно для Изуру, то и для него это автоматически становилось важным. Прошло несколько минут после его просьбы. Хисаги не поднимал головы, ожидая чужого решения, а старшая рода Кира молчала, обдумывая ситуацию и успокаиваясь. Наконец, она нарушила тишину:  
\- Зачем тебе мой внук? Объясни.  
\- Он… это сложно выразить словами...  
\- Попытайся.  
Хисаги неловко взлохматил волосы на затылке, а затем заговорил, медленно и тяжело, делая паузы и старательно подбирая слова - как человек, не привыкший выражать свои чувства иначе, чем делами. Кира Рэй терпеливо слушала, не торопя и не перебивая его.  
\- Он знает меня, а я знаю его - достаточно, чтоб прикрывать слабые места друг друга… мне хорошо с ним. Можно расслабиться. Понимаете? Наша работа - это ответственность, это память о тех, за кем не уследил... это постоянная гонка: с собой, с друзьями, со смертью… а с ним знаешь, что спина прикрыта, и что бежать необязательно. Можно забыть про смерть и думать про жизнь... и он доверяет мне прикрывать свою спину - всегда и везде, не только в бою. Это тоже многое значит.  
Хисаги замолчал, не зная, что еще сказать, и чувствуя себя ужасно глупо - до едва заметных красных пятен на смуглой коже. Пауза затянулась, и он не выдержал:  
\- Кира-сан...

 

 _ **2\. Хисаги Шухей планирует и выполняет часть работ по ремонту Поместья.**_  
 _\- …Мы понимаем друг друга, Хисаги-сан?_  
Шухей угрюмо кивнул. О том, что это шантаж, он говорить не стал. О том, что он в этом, вообще-то, сам не разбирается, и к тому же, является военным, у которого увольнительная через неделю заканчивается, он также промолчал. Хисаги вообще умел быть благоразумным молодым человеком, когда того требовали обстоятельства.  
В ответ на него вывалили целую кучу рекомендаций и указаний, которые он машинально сохранил в памяти, не особо понимая. Как он выбрался из этой комнаты, Шухей не помнил. Кажется, из транса, вызванного потоком непонятной информации, он вышел только почти врезавшись в Киру, который все это время ждал его на выходе из здания. Вернувшись в реальность, Шухей проникновенно посмотрел на встревоженного кохая и подтвердил его опасения:  
\- Мы влипли.  
\- Что случилось? О чем вы разговаривали?  
\- Твоя бабушка пожелала ремонта вашего поместья. В смысле, капитального. А я не смог отказаться. Кирааа… это же невозможно, нам через неделю на службу, и что теперь делать? Может, она это нарочно, чтоб отвадить меня отсюда?  
\- Погоди, дай подумать.  
Шухей послушно замолчал, зная эту особенность друга: когда он садился целенаправленно подумать, то выход обязательно находился. Если на это хватало времени. Сейчас время у них было, а значит - можно было отложить процесс биения головой о ближайшую стенку. Его даже следовало отложить - чтоб не маячить и с мысли не сбивать. Вместо этого он сел записывать те указания и советы кириной бабушки, что еще помнил.

\- Слушай, а кто руконгайские здания поддерживает в порядке?  
Хисаги задумался на пару секунд, а потом поднял посветлевший взгляд на Киру.  
\- Желающие всегда есть.  
\- …и если ты сегодня найдешь мастера…  
\- …то через пару дней они будут здесь и до конца недели успеют составить график работ.  
Он встал и широко улыбнулся.  
\- Жди к вечеру.  
К вечеру Шухей действительно вернулся, уставший, но довольный, а через пару дней подтянулась и группа руконгайских плотников во главе с молодо выглядящим (но о чем говорит возраст в Руконгае?) прорабом. Парень осмотрел поместье, прочитал шухеевы записи, и к вечеру уже его группа приступила к работе.  
На исходе недели в ремонтируемый лично Кирой и Хисаги гостевой домик заглянула хозяйка поместья. Она скептически осмотрела помещение, чихнула от пыли и недвусмысленно объяснила, что вовсе не имела в виду превращать поместье в сплошную стройплощадку так внезапно; что постоянные звуки пилы и забиваемых гвоздей вызывают у нее головную боль, и неужели нельзя было спланировать работы так, чтоб хоть где-то была тишина?  
Впрочем, видно было, что в целом женщина довольна наконец-то сдвинувшимся с места ремонтом, и что ей любопытно, как идут дела. Она заглядывала в ремонтируемые здания еще пару раз, игнорируя беспокойство Изуру по поводу опасности подобных прогулок, и каждый раз ворчала на оказавшихся поблизости внука, Хисаги или рабочих. А прямо перед отъездом пригласила внука и его гостя к себе на вечерний чай. Кира разнервничался было, но как оказалось - зря: вечер прошел спокойно, за вполне светской беседой, которую практически за троих вела его бабушка. Шухей явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и по большей части молчал, подавая голос лишь в ответ на прямые вопросы, да кивая в нужных местах. Когда настала пора уходить, он вздохнул с облегчением. Это не осталось незамеченным. Хозяйка дома улыбнулась одной из тех сложно читаемых улыбок, что сразу вызывали в памяти образ Ичимару:  
\- Кажется, я утомила вас разговором. Простите старуху, не так часто в этом доме кто-то гостит.  
\- Кира-сан...

 __ **…альтернативный сценарий 2: Хисаги Шухей терпит неудачу с организацией ремонта Поместья. Вероятен провал задачи.**  
…неужели нельзя было спланировать работы так, чтоб хоть где-то была тишина?  
Женщина не успела даже понять, что происходит: вот только что она выговаривала понурившимся ребятам за то, что они устроили в доме лесопилку, затем раздался странный треск, и в следующий момент она оказалась на полу, прикрытая от падающей сверху щепы нависшим над ней внуком.  
\- Кира!  
Изуру быстро глянул куда-то вверх, потом подхватил ее на руки и парой секунд спустя опустил на землю за пределами помещения.  
\- Что происходит?  
\- Перекрытие лопнуло… бабушка, скорее, пошлите за кем-нибудь из плотников.  
Он метнулся обратно, не давая ни возмутиться, ни потребовать дальнейших объяснений. Впрочем, Кира Рэй и так примерно себе представляла, что случилось. Она только не поняла, почему потолок не обвалился, да еще удивилась тому, каким быстрым и решительным мог быть ее внук.  
К счастью, долго искать помощь не пришлось - мимо проходило двое руконгайцев, которые на фразу о перекрытии отреагировали мгновенно: один побежал за подмогой, а второй - к гостевому домику. Еще через несколько минут ребята выбрались наружу: пыльные, с щепками в волосах, но почти целые. Только у Хисаги было изрядно разодрана кожа на плечах, но кажется, это не беспокоило ни того, ни другого. К этому моменту хозяйка поместья уже знала подробности: треснувшее перекрытие, под которым она стояла, успели заметить оба, и если Изуру метнулся закрыть ее собой, то Шухей успел принять на себя вес балки, не давая потолку упасть на людей внизу. Подоспевшие рабочие укрепили перекрытие подпорками и теперь аккуратно разбирали крышу - старое здание явно нуждалось в куда более основательном ремонте, чем казалось на первый взгляд.  
Кира хотел было ускользнуть вместе со своим гостем, но от старшей рода Кира, несмотря на ее возраст, никто так просто не уходил. Она преградила им путь и, игнорируя внука, обратилась напрямую к Хисаги - тихо, но от того не менее весомо.  
\- Мне казалось, мы поняли друг друга, Хисаги-сан, но я вижу, что ошиблась. Вы пропустили мимо ушей мои слова о состоянии здания, разрушили наш дом, подвергли опасности меня и моего внука… я жду объяснений, Хисаги-сан.  
\- Бабушка...  
\- Я, кажется, не давала тебе слова, Изуру.  
\- Но…  
\- Тихо!  
\- Она права, - Шухей поднял руку, останавливая собравшегося было вновь возражать кохая, - надо было оставить это здание профессионалам, а не лезть на рожон, пытаясь что-то доказать.  
Он повернулся к ждущей ответа женщине и покаянно склонил голову.  
\- Мы не допустили бы, чтоб вы пострадали, но это не оправдание. Примите мои извинения.  
Ответа не последовало, и через некоторое время Шухей поднял голову и взглянул на кажущуюся теперь скорее задумчивой, чем сердитой, хозяйку дома.  
\- Кира-сан…

 _ **…альтернативный сценарий 3. Реализуется риск (1) - появляется Ичимару Гин. Последствия неизвестны. Исход задачи неизвестен.**_  
Ичимару Гин отказался где бы то ни было появляться, аргументируя это тем, что: жарко, неинтересно, и у автора меч короток - говорить, куда ему идти. После чего туманно добавил, что всегда рядом и предложил сушеной хурьмы.

 __ **3\. Кира Рэй и Поместье, довольные результатом работы, одобряют кандидатуру Хисаги и просят его позаботиться о Кире Изуру.**  
\- Кира-сан...  
\- Привозите моего внука домой почаще, Хисаги-сан. Ему свойственно забывать о долге перед семьей.

**_Задача проекта успешно выполнена. Недоработки учтены. Мнение Киры Изуру о ходе ведения работ нецензурно и в расчет не принимается._ **

**PROJECT COMPLETE**


End file.
